Busted
by spoiledgrl881
Summary: Bella and Edward get bored in Biology and start passing notes. First twilight FanFic. Please Review. Adopted by darklust34
1. I Kissed A Girl

Busted

I don't own Twilight…**but** once I rule the world I might. Mwahahaha.

It was just a normal day in Biology for Bella and Edward, but today was even more boring than normal. Bella decided to pass notes with Edward.

**Edward**_Bella_

_Hey Edward this is boring_

**I noticed.**

_What are you doing?_

**I am trying not to laugh at Lauren's vile thoughts.**

_Hahahaha! What is she thinking about right now?_

**She is thinking about how I would look in her bed…with pink…furry…handcuffs attaching me to the headboard. Apparently, she likes to be the dominant one in bed,**

Bella bursts out laughing causing Mr. Banner to come over to their lab table and confiscate the note that Edward didn't have the chance to hide. Mr. Banner put the note in his desk to read later. Bella breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't reading it now and that they still had time to get it back. All of the sudden the song "I Kissed a Girl" is heard by the class.

Lauren pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and answers "Hey Mom, I am kinda busy right now. I will call you between classes." "Yeah, yeah, love you too Mom."

Mr. Banner takes her cell phone and tells her that she can get it back after her detention today.

_**TBC…**_

If I get at least 5 reviews, then I will continue this including the plan to get the note back before Mr. Banner learns that Edward can read minds.


	2. OMC

SORRY! I know I have not updated in forever! My parents took my laptop because I was using it to get on my MySpace that I was not supposed to have. Thanks to everyone that review, favorited or subscribed!

FYI- the schedule will probably be messed up. I'm too lazy to do anything about it.

I'm not Stephanie Meyer; I don't own Twilight. Blah blah blah.

BPOV

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria with serious expressions on our faces. It felt like everyone was watching us!

As we headed to our table, I tripped, but Edward caught me. Even though I didn't hit the ground, Emmett's laugh could be heard echoing throughout the cafeteria. I looked up at the table with a blush on my face and saw Alice whispering to Emmett. I assumed that she was filling Emmett in on our note, because he had a huge smile on his face.

When we sat down, Emmett immediately asked to help get the note back, and he said something about "always wanting to be a secret agent." I couldn't help it; I had to laugh at him.

I told Emmett he could help and Alice insisted on getting us matching "spy" outfits. Jasper was going to have a hard time keeping them both calm. Rosalie was just sitting next to Emmett with a small smirk on her perfect face. _Perfect. _The word gave me a brilliant idea that was so good that I could not stop myself from saying, "OMC!"

"Oh my Carlisle? Seriously Bella?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes OMC! Emmett started it," I said with a serious expression on my face, but could not keep myself from laughing for long.

"You shall all bow down to my mighty phrase-making skills! Please don't be jealous," Emmett responded to my laughs.

"Em, Honey? That is not gonna happen," Rose told him.

_RING_

The bell went off and we walked off to our next classes.

2 HOURS LATER-Edward and Bella are driving home.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes, love?"

"I had the most amazing idea at lunch."

"What is it?"

"Well ya know how human men and a few women find Rosalie hot?"

"Of course I know that. I have to listen to their fantasies," he said visibly shuddering.

"What if we got Rosalie to dress…promiscuously and have her distract Mr. Banner?"

"Hmmm," he said pondering it.

"Then you could sneak to his desk and get the note," I said, "then you could possibly get someone else I trouble?"

"I like that idea, but who?" He asked.

"Jessica and Lauren?" (AN: Thanks for the idea HoplssRomantic)

"Maybe I could… change what the note said a little bit."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

End of Chapter. Next Chapter Will Have Edward And Bella Asking Rosalie For Help!

PLEASE REVIEW? Pwetty Pwease?


	3. Shoplifting

Oh My Gosh! I am soooooooo happy! I got lots of reviews! You guys are the best readers!

So, I got some negative reviews on my story, but I want everyone to know that I am leaving them up. I want people to give me their honest opinion of my story. And they

Give me ideas.

I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the great and mighty Stephanie Meyer

BPOV- Bella and Edward are at the Cullen's house to ask Rosalie for help

Immediately after the car stopped, Edward was opening my door. We walked into the house hand-in-hand, and called everyone down into the living room to explain my plan.

Once everyone was sitting, I started to explain.

"Okay. The plan, if you all agree, is: we will have Rosalie distract Mr. Banner, and then Edward will sneak in and change the note, so that Jessica and Lauren get the blame!"

"I like it!" Emmett told me.

Alice excitedly said, "Don't worry. I already saw it happening and going great!'

Jasper calmly stated, "I'm with Alice."

Edward's bright topaz eyes met mine and he told me, "I'm with you one-hundred percent, love," causing me to smile at him.

Now only Rosalie had to answer, and she was a crucial part of the plan. She stayed silent for a few more seconds causing my heart to pound in anticipation.

Finally, she spoke. She talked slowly and said, "When do we start?"

Her words made me so excited that I jumped up and hugged her. She was shocked for a second, and then slowly returned the hug. Alice suddenly jumped up with a humongous smile in her face and said, "Let's go shopping!"

I started panicking and I was sure she could tell. I told her in the calmest voice I had, "Ohhhhhh no! Alice, there is no way I am going with you! You will end up buying tons of stuff that I do not even need! I won't even wear half of it!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you learn? You will wear everything I buy you. I only bought it all because I have seen you wear it," she said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Just agree with her Bella. It is safer for your mental health," Rose added.

"Fine," I said sadly, but quickly added, "You have a 2 hour time limit."

"But Bella, we need wayyyyyyyy more time than that! We have so much we need to get," she said while bouncing impatiently.

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, begging him to help me, but he said, "Sorry Bella. Alice will go crazy if you don't go with her."

"Ugh! Let's just get this over with," I said before Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out to her car. Rosalie walked toward the car and joined us.

_4 HOURS LATER_

"Alice, I officially hate you right now!"

"Sorry, Bella, but we needed spy outfits. And we needed to buy a special outfit for Rose," she said while winking at me.

"I know, I know. Even though the idea was mine, the thought of Mr. Banner getting seduced by Rosalie is disgusting!" I told Alice.

"Um hello? I am the one that has to flirt with him. Think about how gross that is for me!" Rose responded with her voice full of disgust. I knew it would be much more horrifying for her. Mr. Banner may not be entirely ancient, but he was still old!

"Ewwwww. Sorry Rose!" I said, feeling guilty. I then remembered something that I thought of when we were shopping.

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked

"What's up Bells?"

"When we were shopping I saw Lauren and she was dressed like a prostitute. Her outfit made me think of something: if you rape a prostitute, is it considered rape or shoplifting?" I asked, honestly curious. (AN: My friend really asked me this. Also, the idea for prostitutes came from p2bF's review. Check out what she wrote:] )

Emmett took a second to think about it then said, "Shoplifting," and started laughing hysterically. I listened to his laugh for a minute then joined in.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes at us.

Please Review! I will try my best to update soon:]


	4. Adoption

I am not sure if I can keep writing this story. I have the worst writer's block, so if someone would like to adopt this story, please let me know. To adopt, you don't need experience.

Sorry. I couldn't figure out how to do the rest of the story.


	5. Adopted

Hey everyone. If you aren't already aware, this story has been adopted by darklust34 (I think that's the username. I'm not positive) and she has already started working on it.

~Katie


End file.
